The Devil and the Glasses Girl
by yxx
Summary: Told in 1st person by Karma and Okuda, this is about how they meet and grow closer throughout their year with Koro-sensei in Class 3-E. HIATUS because of personal reasons
1. Chapter 1

This story is about how Okuda and Karma meet, and how they get to know each other and grow closer throughout their year with Koro-sensei. I might add some stories not in the manga, but enjoy!

Okuda's P.O.V.

I'm still unsure about this class. It was definitely not what I expected. At first, it was. A class filled with bad students, which made me extremely nervous around my new classmates. At least Shiota-kun was kind enough to explain to me. Some of them seemed pretty normal, and Yukimura-sensei was very high-spirited and cheerful. I was just recovering from the shock of being transferred to Class E when something else happened. A whole chunk of the moon was gone, leaving a small sliver in the sky. The newspapers and TV was filled with information about the disaster, and I wondered what would come next if the moon is already damaged.

Those thoughts left me when our new teacher came. He had so many tentacles, was yellow, and had a grin on his face. His laugh sounded slippery, and I was glued to my seat with fear when he introduced himself. Kill him? A reward? It all seemed so surreal to me.

I feel that Koro-sensei (his new name) is really striving to make us learn. He came to me to discuss grammar for a whole period. Maybe this teacher is different after all?

I overheard Koro-sensei telling Sugino-kun about his baseball abilities. I wondered if he would say something similar about my chemistry ability. Sugino-kun looks different. He is more cheerful and confident now, and everyone can feel it. He is really an outgoing boy. I wonder if I could be like that…

He came after P.E.

Karasuma-sensei had just dismissed us when I caught sight of him. Karma… Akabane? I heard the others mutter his name, but I never really knew him when I was still in main campus. He had blood-red hair, mischievous golden eyes, and a smile which sent a chill down my spine. I thought he didn't look very normal, and that proved to be right when he attacked Koro-sensei with his knife trick.

Akabane-kun sits near me, and I can't help feeling scared. Kayano-san told me that he was a violent student who was transferred here because of his continuous fighting. That just made me more scared. We were taking a quiz, but he made a scene again by stealing Koro-sensei's gelato. I know that we're here to assassinate him, but isn't this a little bit harsh? Squishing the ice cream onto Koro-sensei's clothes, I mean.

I can't believe he brought in a dead octopus. It was disturbing and disgusting. I really don't get his ways. Of course, Koro-sensei lightened the mood by making it into takoyaki and saying that he would polish Akabane-kun till he was sparkling clean. I think I know where this is heading, so I decided to observe him.

In Math, Akabane-kun tried to assassinate Koro-sensei again, only to get his nails painted. I hesitated, but still offered him some acetone that I happened to have with me. He gave me a brief nod and took it without a word. How unfriendly.

I wasn't in his group in Home Ec., but we all saw Koro-sensei dress him in a pink apron. The thing Koro-sensei did with the soup was quite impressive too. Akabane-kun was obviously angry, and he quickly left the classroom.

Language Arts. My least favorite class. Akabane-kun was about to move, but a certain tentacle stopped him. Koro-sensei started combing his unkempt hair into a more disciplined look.

Why couldn't he just try to work with us as a class?

I didn't go home straight away because I noticed Akabane-kun and Shiota-kun by the cliff. The wind was quite strong there, and it was a little cold, but I watched them from behind a tree. I was wondering what they'd say. Ah, that is like eavesdropping and stalking, is it? I'm strange after all…

That's it with the sulking. I didn't have time to think about that because Koro-sensei zoomed out in front of them. Akabane-kun asked him if he was a real teacher, and Koro-sensei of course nodded. I may not be an expert on books and writing, but I had a feeling what he was going to do next. The redheaded boy took a step back and launched himself down the cliff. I was about to scream but covered my mouth in time. In an instant, he was brought back up to the ground by Koro-sensei. But this time, his smile wasn't a hostile one like before, but a real one. Koro-sensei really does some magical things. He transformed Akabane-kun, who was a violent student that hated teachers, into one that respected them.

Will Koro-sensei do that to me too? Does he even think about me? I don't know if he cares about such small matters. It's just an academic problem after all…


	2. Chapter 2

This section switches the point of view a lot!

Okuda's P.O.V.

Even though I had studied really hard, the questions were changed. My scores were again as low as ever (except for chemistry, of course), and the whole mood of the class was terrible today. We all stared at our tables and stayed silent while Koro-sensei apologized to us. His back was turned, and I wondered if he was really going to leave like he said. Is are year ending now?

An anti-sensei knife almost missing Koro-sensei's head attracted everyone's attention. It was Akabane-kun again. He handed his test papers to Koro-sensei, and we all gasped when we saw that it was all extremely good grades. He really is different from everyone else, but he still insists that this class is much better than his old one. I would probably stay too if my scores were that high, but that's like a dream, isn't it?

All talk the next day was about the class trip to Kyoto. I just sat in the corner, watching the others because I was too shy to ask to join in. I am really an antisocial person; I am always afraid to talk with others, and they all ignore me. Most of the people I meet see me as weird because of my obsession with chemistry.

"Would you like to join our group, Okuda-san?" Kayano-san suddenly tapped me with a smile, making me jump.

I was surprised that she would ask me, but I agreed at once, hoping to make some friends. Her group was Shiota-kun, Sugino-kun, and Akabane-kun. I was a little scared. Even though Akabane-kun is smart, but he was violent, as Kayano-san had told me that other day. He stared at me for a while, and I wondered if we would get into trouble on this trip. No, I must not think that! Be cheerful!

Karma's P.O.V.

So her name's Okuda Manami? I barely noticed her at first, seeing that she was short, shy, and quiet, but she stood out to me after offering the poison to the octopus. It was kind of interesting, so I decided to observe her for a while. The only thing different between her and the other classmates is that she stays after school to do… something. Is it experiments? I tried a few times to stay to watch her, but have always come across a pink-faced octopus writing in a notebook, so I gave up that idea. Maybe I'll ask to watch her instead of doing it in secret.

I admit that I felt a little excited when Kayano-san invited her to our group. I wanted to get to know her for some reason. Is it because of her chemistry skills? Or is it just mere pity for a shy girl? Whatever the reason was, I was satisfied with our group.

Okuda's P.O.V.

Maybe Akabane-kun is not as scary as he seems. He actually thought my ridiculous idea of poisoning sweets for Koro-sensei was pretty good, and he comforted me when I thought I was going to be criticized for hiding from the thugs. It's just that he was too scary when he first came to our class. I don't think he's… as bad as everybody thinks.

Ever since we've become the "assassination classroom", so many things has happened. I don't think normal middle schoolers meet a group of thugs on class trips! But it was fun too, finally being able to laugh and talk without somebody criticizing my every move.

Karma's P.O.V.

I knew the others were talking about something because they were laughing and muttering to themselves. I could hear them even before I entered the room, though. They were busily discussing their favorite girls in the class. To my surprise, I already had an answer in mind when they asked me. The image of her nervously holding out the poison flashed in my mind.

Their response was what I thought it would be. These people are so predictable.

"Huh?" "Why?" "Interesting Choice!"

I had to think about it for a second when they asked me why. Yeah. Why? I barely even talked to her during this trip, and she seems frightened to death by me. But I'm still interested in her. So is that what they call "to like someone"? Maybe that's the answer.

But then, why should I tell them what I think? So I made up an excuse about her chemistry skills, and they believed it.

Okuda's P.O.V.

Just a few days after the Kyoto trip, Akabane-kun asked if he could stay after school to watch me experiment.

"Sure!" That's what I said, but I had no idea what he wanted. Prank material?

"Ah, Okuda-san. Isn't it a coincidence? We're both supposed to stay to clean the classroom today." He gave me a smile, and I wondered why he would be happy to spend time with someone like me, who babbles about chemistry all the time.

I really hate staying after class to clean the classroom. In my earlier grades, my partner would just throw all the work to me and leave. "Give it all to the nerd. She won't complain." That's what they always said, and I, being my usual shy self, never reported their slacking off. I also dislike my shortness, because I can never manage to wipe off the top of the blackboard. Koro-sensei's stunning height allows him to write higher than regular teachers! I couldn't reach it even on tip-toes.

I was wondering what to do when a hand took the eraser from me and easily wiped off the chalk. I muttered thanks to Akabane-kun and then proceeded to carry some books to the teacher's office. It was heavier than my chemistry books, and I thought I was going to trip when a large portion of it was lifted out of my arms.

"I can help too, Okuda-san."

"T-Thanks… Karma- I'm sorry. Akabane-kun."

Aaaah! I accidentally called him by his name! We're not close friends, and he never allowed me to call him that. Will he think I'm a rude person? But he laughed a laugh that felt different from the ones used to intimidate Koro-sensei.

"You can call me Karma-kun. I don't mind."

I believe I might've made a new friend.


End file.
